First love never dies
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: my second one-shot. It has been five years since everyone had last seen each other and Misty and Drew had just realize something they should of know five years ago. contestshipping, pokeshipping and advanceshipping


Okay I had no idea what made me write this one shot. Well maybe I got this from watching a few Asian soaps. (Yes I do watch Asian soaps, I think they are much better that Aussie soaps here)

Okay where was I? (Lol) oh yes I remember now. This is my second one-shot so don't expect to be perfect. Nobody is perfect. And before I go the story is told by Misty and Drew's POV. Okay enough of me talking already. You guys need to read this one shot now. Lol

**Midnightmoon602 presents…**

**First love never dies**

**(Poke, contest and advanceshipping one-shot)**

**(Drew's POV)**

It was another day in Johto. The sun was shining and sharing its rays on the plants and people under the sun. The Wingulls's were talking in their own langue. I was walking back from training in the local park. I was heading back to the poke center in Johto. I had my roserade by my side. He seemed happy outside catching the sun's rays. I walked into the poke center as the automatic sliding doors opened as I walked in. As I walked in I saw more fan girls running towards me like a bunch of Tauro's rampaging to me. I sweat dropped and ran upstairs to my room I was sharing with my current girlfriend, May. As I got there I slammed the front door and leaned against it so the crazy fan girls of mine won't bash in. May have just come out from the bathroom and sweat dropped at what I was doing.

"What are you doing Drew?" my girlfriend asked in confusion

"I'm trying to save us from having a early death" I replied as my roserade joined to help me holding up the door from the fan girls who just wouldn't give up

"Please don't tell it's one of your many fan girls" May sighed

I just nodded at my girlfriend who right after sighed at me. May walked up to me and pushed me and my roserade to one side and opened the door. I closed my eyes hoping that I get to live a little longer.

"Can you please stop your racket" May asked

"Hey where is Drewy!" One of the fan girls called out like she was desperate for a boyfriend

"Look **YOUR **Drewyis not here" May replied

'But we saw him enter this room!" another fan girl of mine called out

"Maybe you have mistaken yourselves. This **DREWY **you keep talking is not here. Anyway I'm all here by myself" May replied to another fan girl of mine

"Let's go girls, maybe he is in another room!" the suppose leader of the crazy fan girls said as they started to knock on every door in the poke center.

As May closed the door we both took a relief sigh. We were both glad that was all over.

"Thank god that is all over" May said as she put her hand on her fore hand as a sign of relief

"Yeah" I nodded as I cuddled my girlfriend

The hug didn't last long. May push me away slowly and softly so I wouldn't get hurt. May turned her back at me and looked and peeked though the red curtains in the room. She looked outside as trainers enter and left the Pokémon center with a bright red roof. She looked at me with a smile. It was weird. All of a sudden she she unrelaxed as I hugged her and now she's smiling at me.

"Want something to eat?" My brunette girlfriend asked me

"Didn't you just eat a few hours ago?" I asked

"But Drew you should know me by now. I'm a very hungry person" May said as she was tugging on the shirt begging to eat once more

"Okay okay May. We can eat again" I sighed

"Yay!" May said in excitement like she just won the lotto or something

We both hold hands as we walked out of our room. She smiled at me once more. I like the way she smiled at me. It made me feel happy inside. As May took a seat I went to order the food. As I waited for the food I saw May sad as she looked at one happy couple. I even saw a tear sliding down her cheeks but she quickly wiped it away. Why was she crying?

"Sir here is your food" the counter lady said as she popped me from my thoughts

"Thanks" I replied as I got the tray of food from the counter and into my hands

When I got the the table I saw May's sapphire eyes shining at the food and she was kind of drooling at the food at the same time.

"May can you stop that?" I asked

"Stop what?" She asked back

"Drooling, it looks like you haven't ate in months" I said back as I put the tray of food down onto the table

"Sorry" May smiled back at me as she started to stuff food into her small mouth of hers.

"_How does she eat so much?" _My thoughts asked it self

**(Misty's POV)**

I took a relief sigh as I locked the doors of the Cerulean Gym doors. It had been one big long day. For the first day in my life as a gym leader we actually ran out of gym badges. My water Pokémon was really exhausted after battling against most grass and electric type Pokémon. But they are Pokémon trainers. Their job is to beat every gym leader they come across. I put the keys into my pocket and head home. I was looking forward going home to see my current boyfriend, Ash. Soon I got home and I knocked on the door. It took awhile for them to actually to hear my knocks and open the door.

"About time" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" replied my boyfriend who smiled at me at the same time scratched the back of his head

I entered myself into the house. Most of the lights were off and I couldn't see one of my annoying sisters around the house gossiping. I looked back at Ash who was right behind me.

"Are you the only one awake?" I asked

"Yeah, I was waiting for you" Ash replied back at me

I kissed him on the lips as a thank you gift but it didn't last long. He pushed me away once more. He has been doing that often now. Maybe he was tried this time. It was late and you couldn't see anything outside or inside. As we walked into our room I walked into the bathroom to wash up and dress into my PJ's. A few minutes later I was about to get out when I saw Ash on the bed, not dressed yet. He was lying on the bed looking at a half pink contest ribbon. Than something hit me. That was the same ribbon he won with May. But wait? Why was he looking at the ribbon now? Didn't he win that about five years ago? As I pushed the bathroom door slowly a squeak came from the door which alerted Ash to put the ribbon away. Soon I opened the door to its maximum and I walked out.

"Aren't you tried yet?" I asked

"Not yet" he replied back to me

I jumped onto the bed and lay on top of him. We were looking into each other's eyes. Soon I locked my lips against Ash's lips. Soon we were making out on the bed. We were rolling over each other. We haven't made out for a long time. I could tell Ash was getting tired of our make out session. I stopped kissing him and took myself away from him, and then he said something that instantly made me think.

"May..." Ash mumbled with his eyes closed

I was shocked to hear dose words from Ash. Why did he say May's name after five years of not seeing each other? I ignored this and head to the bathroom to brush my hair once more. When I went back I saw Ash already in bed fast asleep. Before I put my head on my head I heard the same words coming from ash's lips.

"May… I'm sorry… I didn't got to…" Ash said before falling asleep totally

"_May I'm sorry?" _My thoughts asked itself

But I ignored this and rest my head on the pillow and falling asleep.

**(Drew's POV)**

"You tried yet?" I asked my girlfriend

"Yeah" she replied with a yawn

"Let's head to bed" I suggested

"Yeah let's do that" May replied with another yawn

We both got out from the café and head into our room. I opened the room using the room key and when I opened the door May jumped onto the bed. I got my belt full of my Pokémon which was on the side table near the bed.

"Hey May, I'm just giving my Pokémon to nurse joy okay?"

"Okay" May yawned as she entered into the bathroom

I walked downstairs and gave my Pokémon to nurse Joy so they could be fully healed and can train for the next day. I walked back up the stairs and walked into the room I was sharing with May. I opened the door slowly just in case May was asleep and my instincts were right. She was asleep like a baby. I walked to her and brushed her hair slowly so I wouldn't disturb her. Soon I kissed her on the lips. When I dragged my lips away from her she mumbled a word from her lips.

"Ash… I'm sorry" May mumbled in her sleep

"_I'm sorry? What does she mean?" _I asked myself

But I thought May was talking in her sleep. She was mentioning Ash's name quite often now. But May is one heavy sleeper and one food lover. I just walked away from May and dressed into my PJ's. When I finished I went and joined May in bed.

**(Misty's POV)**

I opened my eyes with my head still on the pillow. I blinked a few times and saw Ash wasn't next to me. I got up and rubbed my eyes and right after I yawned. I remembered what Ash said last night. What was supposed to be a happy morning wake up it became a sad one. I knew what he meant. Well what I thought anyway. I walked to the window and I looked Ash training his Pikachu once more, like he did every morning. He seemed happy but what he said last night I couldn't get out of my head. _"May… I'm sorry… I didn't got to…" _Then I knew what it really meant.

"His in love. Not with me but with May" I said with disappointment

**(Drew's POV)**

I was in my room. I didn't want to accept it. I knew what May meant last night. Even she did say in her sleep I knew what that meant. I'm not dumb like some people in this world. _"Ash… I'm sorry"._ I got up from my bed and hit the wall with all my might. Then I started to slowly descend to the floor. Soon I was on the floor on my knees and facing the wall. I didn't want to think about it anymore. But the truth doesn't lie.

"She's in love with Ash" I said under my breath "How could I be so blind" I said as I hit the wall once more.

Then something hit me. I once heard the saying that if you love them you will set them free. I never believe in those kinds of sayings. But I do now. I love her so much. I knew that she tried as hard to love me but she just couldn't forget Ash. Like they say first love never dies. I got up from the floor and wiped my tears away. I got a piece of paper and wrote something to May. It didn't take long to write. When I finished I left the note on the end table near the bed and walked out. When I was outside the room I forgot my bag. I quickly ran back inside and into the room to get my bag. When I got there I saw May reading the note. Tears were coming down her face. Then she looked at me. She came running towards me and hug me.

"Thank you" she said with more tears running down her face

I didn't say anything more but pushed her away from me slowly and got me bag and walked out of the room without looking back. When I walked out of the poke center completely it was like walking out of May's life forever. When i got outside I stopped walking and looked at the white building with a bright red roof.

"Goodbye May" I mumbled under my breath before continuing to walk away from the building

I knew this was goodbye. and the next time we meet i knw she will be happy with the one she loves, Ash

**(Misty's POV)**

I couldn't help but to cry silent tears in the room. That was it. I finally admitted to myself that I wasn't the one in Ash's heart all this time. It was May. I went to my bag and wrote a note to Ash. It wasn't long but it was enough to tell Ash. I dropped the pen down back on the table and rushed to Ash who was outside still training Pikachu. When I got outside Ash was surprised to find my awake so early.

"Misty?" Ash asked in confusion

I walked to him and gave the note without saying a single word. Ash gratefully accepted the note and he read word by word over again and over again. Soon he dropped the note on the floor. I couldn't help but to cry my silent's tears once more in front of Ash. He was looking at the ground. He didn't know what to say. Soon he looked up towards me. He used his hands to wipe away me tears.

"I'm sorry" he told me

Still my response was nothing. Like the wind that just keeps blowing with nothing to say to anybody. I grabbed his hand and dragged his hand away from my face. I walked back inside with uncontrolled tears running down my face. I looked at him once more. I looked at his eyes once more. He did the same. I knew this was the right thing to do. Soon I continued to walk back inside. When I got in I closed the door behind me. It felt like I was closing Ash out of my life for good. But this was the right thing to do. I didn't want Ash to love someone he didn't love. It was just like killing Ash slowly. It may been five years since they saw each other but there's a saying that says….

First love never dies.

**The End**

**Author's notes**

I hate to admit this but that one shot was very heart touching for me. I think I never wrote something this heart touching. Well those drama soaps sure got me this time to write this. Anyway please R&R!


End file.
